The Revenant
by Invader Thel
Summary: Spartans are the UNSC's greatest weapons, being trained since age 6 and augmented to be supernatural, but what if The Covenant made their Elites even better?
1. Prologue: Initiation

The Prophet of Regret moved down the long hallway of High Charity, with 16, unarmored young Elites by his side. The Juvenile Elites walked down the hallway in excitement, for they had been chosen personally by the Former Vice Minister to be drafted into the Covenant Army to form a new Spec-Ops squad nicknamed, "The Revenant." The Hierarch, on the other hand, floated down the hall in deep respect, and remorse, for he knew a dark secret. These Elites, were physically and mentally stronger than any others out there, but unfortunately, that was not enough. The Demons, while smaller, were better in almost every way compared to their Alien counterparts. If the Covenant wanted to eradicate themselves of the Demons, they would have to make Gods. The Prophet looked onto all the Elites, and felt pity, for he knew that these young warriors walking excitedly next to him, would go through a Thousand Hells before they ever saw the Combat they craved.

After what seemed like an Eternity, the group finally reached the end of the hallway, where a huge

ominous doorway marked with Covenant symbols blocked their path. Regret signaled the Elites to stop,

then floated n front of the group. "My Dearest Sangheili," The Prophet spoke, "You have all been honored

with an opportunity, a Chance to prove that you are better than the scum we are currently at war with, a

chance to prove to the Ancients that you are worthy for the Great Journey, a chance to prove, that their

Demons are not Invincible. If you accept my generous offer, you will be put through extreme labor, training

20 unit's a cycle, every Cycle, until you reach Maturity. You will be given Chemicals that will put you

through Hell and back again, and you armor and weapons will be upgraded to the fullest extent. How many

of you accept. As If on queue, all the aliens stepped forward, heads high and arms crossed. "Excellent."

Said Regret as he opened The huge door.


	2. Chapter 1: Archangels

**Seventeen years later.**

"Highest Prophet, I seek your guidance." T al 'Otsatee kneeled before a Hologram of the High Prophet of Regret, in the Commander's Chamber of the Covenant Corvette ship "Glorious Destruction." "Why is it needed, Shipmaster? I heard the Invasion of Pegasi Omega was progressing well." T al opened up a transmission that was sent only a unit ago. It showed a Sangheili Minor, desperately calling for back up as he and his men were being desecrated by five Demons. "Master Prophet, our armies were destroyed by the Demons; I have called upon you to ask for permission to glass this planet." "And destroy its Holy Relic along with it? No, I have a better plan, a much better plan." The Hologram faded for a moment, and then flashed back to Regret. "Shipmaster Otsatee, I am brining my finest Sangheili to aid you in this crisis; I shall arrive at your destination in no less than 2 units. We shall not let the Demons have the glory of victory." With that, Regret's Hologram faded.

Sergeant Tim Armstrong looked out onto the battlefield with a smile on his face. He, his squad of 24 marines, and 5 SPARTANs, had single-handedly taken on an army of Covenant, and won, and with almost no casualties. This would certainly be a day to remember, the day the UNSC stopped the invasion of Hades IV. He might even be promoted, or even recognized as a hero. Armstrong soon snapped back into reality when he saw a giant, white ship float into the sky. "What the Hell is that?" asked Armstrong. "I think it's a Carrier," answered one of his marines. "No, it's too small to be a normal Carrier; it looks to me like an Assault Carrier, you know, like the ones that carry the Prophets." Another marine said. "Well then, it looks like we have a..." Armstrong was cut short by the sound of seven Orbital Insertion Pods crashing to the surface. Seven Elites stepped out of the pods, and at once, all ignited their Energy Swords. "Come on men; let's show these Bastards how we say 'Hello' in the human Language!" Shouted Sergeant Armstrong. At once, all of the UNSC soldiers charged the Elites, firing their Assault Rifles crazily at their enemies. Ten minuets later, five SPARTANs, 24 marines, and one Sergeant lay dead on the ground.

T al was shocked. He had just received a transmission from Regret, showing all of these, "Revenant", slaughtering all of the Demons that had killed an entire Army of Covenant. "Shipmaster, what do we do now?" asked Officer Elal 'Uosoree. T al looked up from the Transmission at the young Officer, who was standing before him in the front of the ship. T al got up from his Commander's chair and walked to the front of the room, and looked out the huge window at Pegasi Omega. "I will send you and your squads to help these 'Revenant' find the Holy Artifact. After that, I will transport you all up, and we will begin the Glassing of this filthy Planet." The Officer looked confused. "Shipmaster, forgive me for asking but, what are these 'Revenant' you speak of? Are they the Archangels?" It was T al's turn to look confused. "What Archangels?" "The Archangels that defeated the Demons at Pegasi Omega" The Officer replied calmly. T al looked down at the transmission again, and saw the seven Sangheili send the Demons back to Hell. "Yes," Replied T al, "They are Archangels aren't they."


End file.
